Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by Juliette Jameson
Summary: WW2 Human AU. Caroline is an all American waitress doing her part to help the cause. Klaus is the son of German immigrants fighting for the American army. When he spots her singing at a restaurant for entertainment, he becomes fixated on winning her over. The question is- will Caroline let him?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals _

_So, I love Klaroline (And history) to death and I just couldn't resist combining the two. (I mean, come on, who hasn't looked at Candice Accola and thought that she could have been someone from the 40's. Right? Riiiiight?). I tried to get my facts straight about the war but if anythings wrong, feel free to correct me. _

_In this AU, it's dated sometime after Normandy but before the Nazi surrender. It's towards the end of the war on the Western front. They're all human, it's not supernatural at all. _

_Now that I'm done with that spiel, enjoy! And review if you can :)_

* * *

><p>Klaus Mikaelson hungrily gulped down the beer that had been set in front of him, shooting the waitress a sly smile as a thank you. It was his fourth tonight and, although anyone else would have been singing and dancing by now, the off duty soldier was only a little tipsy (Or at least he thought so). If anything, it wasn't enough. Not that any amount of liquor would ever be enough, be enough to forget…<p>

He mentally shook his head to clear them of any thoughts. No, no, thinking about the war wasn't going to get him anywhere but in a mental ward for the night. And Rebekah, his temperamental sister, would surely rip his head off if she had to "disgrace herself" by signing him out of the hospital's mental ward again. Besides, he just wanted one normal night before he was shipped back off to war again.

One night where thoughts about Elijah and Kol and the war weren't constantly invading his thoughts. One night where he wasn't worried about Axis troops or formations or battle strategies. A night where he could get drunk and find a pretty girl to dance with until the early hours of the morning, when his brother Elijah would come looking for him with orders from mother. Just one normal night, to balance out all of the bloody ones.

As he downed his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring him another, a loud booming voice filled the room, demanding all attention. He rolled his eyes and turned to the front, where old Zack Salvatore was loudly talking into the microphone.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I am very pleased to announce that we have a treat tonight," He said, a large smile plastered on his face, "Our very own Caroline Forbes has agreed to sing a very special song for us tonight. Without further ado, here is Ms. Forbes with We'll Meet Again,"

With that, the young blonde emerged onto the stage and all thoughts of death left Klaus' mind.

She was young, maybe a year or two younger than him, with an open face. Her skin was fair and pale, the stage lights illuminating it further. Her hair was curled and pulled back and away from her face. Grey eyes flashed at him with promises of hope and redemption alight in them.

He set down the beer that had just been brought to him and turned towards the stage, giving the new girl all of his attention.

"Hello," She said into the microphone, a little nervously, "My name is Caroline Forbes. I'm sure that most of you know me. I'd like to you _We'll Meet Again _by Vera Lynn_. _Thank you,"

With that, she stepped back and started singing.

* * *

><p>Caroline shifted on her feet and slowly began singing to the room full of soldiers, some a little drunk, some wrapped up in the arms of women and none of them whom she was looking for.<p>

Her own soldier, Tyler Lockwood, was the reason she had agreed to sing tonight and was far from present. Her grey eyes scanned the area and were only met with disappointment.

She should have known.

Either way, the show had to go on, and Caroline was not one to back out of commitments. She cleared her throat and slowly began the song, "_We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day…" _

Although the weeks she had spent practicing in front of her mirror paid off, her heart wasn't into the music at all. How could her heart be into it when the man that had stolen it hadn't even the decency to return it to her?

The song ended and the room clapped politely. Elena and Bonnie, her best friends and fellow waitresses, even let out a few cheers. But it wasn't enough for Caroline, whose spirits had just fallen.

"Thank you," She said, smiling widely before slipping off backstage to let the main singer, Elena's twin sister Katherine, take over for her. After all, Caroline was just a waitress there. The only reason she had even gotten to sing was because Katherine threatened to puke if she had to sing _We'll Meet Again _once more. And the only reason Caroline had agreed to it was to impress Tyler. Who hadn't even bothered to show up.

"What a…" Caroline grumbled to herself, "Pig!" She said, as she slid her uniform back on with a disgusted expression, "I can't believe him…"

She had just begun to retouch her makeup when a knock came from the door that lead out to the main floor. With an exasperated expression, she marched over to it, prepared to see Bonnie or Elena or maybe even their rude manager, John Gilbert, "What do you-"

She stopped when she realized it was a customer. A quite handsome one as well. He was rather tall with short, curly blonde hair. Stubble aligned his chin and cheeks, though it was unnoticeable on his pale skin. He smelled of liquor and despair, a scent that often followed patrons who were on leave. Not that she blamed them, only God knew what went on during the war.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, straightening herself out, "You're not supposed to be back here,"

Without missing a beat, he replied with, "You were lovely up there… Caroline, was it?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She had fantasized about hearing those words from Tyler. You were lovely up there. It made her happy beyond anything.

"Yes, yes," She greeted, "I'm Caroline. And thank you very much," To be very frank, the smell of liquor was making her very uncomfortable. She had been warned about being around men with a little too much to drink, like the very one she was talking to, "And your name is…"

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson," He said, "This is my last day of leave before I'm headed back to the European front,"

Despite him being drunk, Caroline did have a lot of respect for soldiers. Her father had fought in the first world war and taught her to always be kind to men in uniform. With the arrival of the second great war, that notion in Caroline was strengthened. No matter how drunk this man was, he had her respect. She knew from her father's stories (And from the faces of the soldiers in the restaurant) that being a soldier was no easy business.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Klaus," She greeted with a bright smile, "How have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Ah, well. It'd be nice if I had a pretty lady such as yourself to dance with," His eyes twinkled mischievously at her, "May I?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks. He wanted to dance with her? She was tempted to say yes but she couldn't. Even though Tyler was gone, she still couldn't do that to him. It wasn't fair.

"Klaus, I would love to but... "

The look on her face must have said it all for the man's face dropped although the twinkle in her eye she had spotted earlier remained, "Ah. There's someone else, isn't there?"

She nodded, puzzled at the strange way her heart seemed to drop, "Yes. His name is Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. And he's not here much but-"

"I understand," Klaus said, smiling at her in a way that made everything seem okay, "You're loyal. That's very admirable, Ms. Forbes," He took off his cap and slowly bowed to her, "But Caroline, allow me to depart on one final note,"

Puzzled, Caroline tipped her head to the side, "And what's that?"

He straightened himself, still holding his cap in his spare hand, and softly said, "We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day,"

And although she may have not known it right then, with that, he had Caroline Forbes hooked.


End file.
